Mirrors
by AvatarMaster
Summary: "Are you waiting for Aang to be reincarnated again? Go tell him how you feel while you still have the chance." Katara does not know how to apprach Aang and tell him how she feels. Good thing Toph is there to give her an advice.


**Summary:** Katara does not know how to approach Aang and tell him how she feels. Good thing Toph is there for an advice. [Set after the ending. What happens after that perfect kiss both Aang and Katara shared? I was not really satisfied at how the writers of Avatar ended the series.]_ Note that I might have change things a little, you know, spice it up!  
_

**Author's note:** Wow. It's been what? Two year already since my last story? I was not planning on writing anymore stories since Avatar already ended their series. T-T However, during my absence, I received tons of emails and reviews from my other stories. Then I thought to myself, "Why give up something I love? (Avatar and Fiction). From here on then, I would continue to write , so please anticipate more stories from me in the future. Anyway, without any further ado, please enjoy the story. Reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

**Mirrors**

"Hey." Katara looked up at Aang, standing in the door frame of her room.

"Hey," she replied, giving him an easy smile, or what she hoped was an easy smile. 'Please don't let him see how nervous I actually am!'

"How are you doing?" Aang sat down on her bed. Katara turned around in her chair.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" As an avatar, Aang has been working to restore all the nations together once and for all after the war ended. Katara sat down next to him. "How are you doing, Aang?"

Ever since the kiss they shared at the balcony, both of them had been avoiding each other. Katara had made sure that if Aang was around, she was someplace else. This was the first time they had really chatted in a couple of days.

"I've been well." Aang looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Katara. Why do I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me recently?"

Sigh. Why does Aang always have to be so straightforward?' Katara blushed, a little embarrassed. "I haven't been avoiding you." An obvious lie. "I've just been busy helpi-"

"Yeah, I know that." Aang smiled down at her. "If that's the case, how about taking a break right now and go out with me?"

"W-what?" All Katara's mind could think was 'He wants to go out with me?'

"Yeah. You know, spend some time together… like we used to. You can spare a few hours to hang out with your best friend, can't you?"

"I'm sorry, Aang. It's been a long day and all. How about some other time. I promise." Katara smiles at him, not noticing Aang's slight frown.

"That's too bad. I thought we could ride on Appa. You know, make a break through from all of this work." He smiles at her as if informing her that everything is all right, however, his eyes are showing a different reply. This, however, went unnoticed to Katara.

Both parties said their goodbyes. As Aang leave the room, Katara props down onto her bed, slamming her fist on either side of her body. _"What is wrong with me? I should have said yes. Why do you have to be a coward. You've been through a lot! Meeting people, losing people, running away from firebenders, fighting those firebenders. You're a strong girl, I know it. But how come when it comes to Aang you seem to lose all of your strength from your knees, and the air around you seems to have left you? " _She shifts her entire body onto the right side of the bed and touches her lips underneath_. "Get it together. It is just a kiss, and I know you enjoyed it. Heck, you even initiated it! So, why in the world are you running away from him?" _Katara was getting frustrated with this- was what they shared together in the balcony was just a spur on the moment on her part, and an act on impulse? She lets out a long sigh.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm bipolar nowadays?" Katara grumbles to herself the next day, walking around the village.

"Your day not going well?" Toph comes up alongside Katara and began walking with her.

"Not at all."

Toph gives her a worried expression, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"..."

"It is about Aang, is it?"

"..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Whatever is going on between you two, I am sure it will pass."

"..."

"You are awfully quiet. This must be serious than I thought."

"No, it is not that.. It's just... well,..."

"Just say it already, will ya? The anticipation is killing me."

"Is it weird to kiss your best friend?" Katara asks Toph, her face reddening as she stares at the ground.

Toph's eyes widen in disbelief, "Wait.. You and twinkletoes? When? How? Who initiated it?" The ongoing question did not cease. "So you two finally did it without feeling us, huh? How was it? Was he a good kisser?" Toph smirks at Katara who is now about to explode her face from the heat that spreads on her cheeks.

"... the best." Katara mentally slaps herself for saying out loud what she has been thinking. Toph laughs in return.

"It's official, we should have our very own "girl talk" starting right now. This is very amusing for me to handle. What does this mean? Are you two officially dati-"

"No." Katara cut her off, "Yes. I don't know! I'm so confused right now."

Toph looks at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Aang is just so... permanent, you know? I look at you, and I think, 'wow, this is who I'm supposed to be with' and that scares me, to be quite honest with you. I'm afraid to be in love with him."

Toph shook her head, somewhat irritated at this revelation. How dense can she be? "From the look of things, you are already in love with him. Not just in love. More like MADLY im love."

"You think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so. Are you waiting for Aang to be reincarnated again? Go tell him how you feel while you still have the chance."

Katara looked dubious at the idea. "I'm not sure if I would know how to say it. I mean, you can't just sloppily say it and then walk away, can you?"

"No, but I've heard about this thing that a lot of people do. I think it's called positive reinforcement. They just stand in front of a mirror and tell themselves that they're beautiful and powerful and stuff. It may just work for you and Aang. If you really want to go for it, practice saying "I love you" in the mirror."

"I don't know… I'm not very good at these things, either." Katara sighed. "I've actually had a lot of mixed emotions about this whole thing. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Aang"

Toph grinned. "Hey, you only live once, right? I would go for it- everything will be okay in the end."

* * *

Katara stood in front of the mirror in her room. How crazy does this look? After much debate, she had decided to try out Toph's idea. But she never thought that it would be so embarrassing.

"I love you." She tried to say it in a deep, sultry voice, then shuddered. "Okay, maybe that's not such a good idea."

"I love you" in a perky voice didn't work, either. Neither did exultant, squeaky, or intense.

"Hmmm, maybe I should just say it in a normal voice?" She glanced at herself in the mirror, then began to speak again.

"I love you. I love you more than the world itself. I love you more than being a waterbender, You mean the world to me."

"Is that the reason why you have that thing hung up in your room?"

Katara froze at the sound of Aang's voice. "What are you doing here? Don't you ever knock?"

Aang looked taken aback. "Uh… sorry? It's just that you didn't mind me barging in yesterday..."

"Well, I do now! I'd also appreciate it if you stop making fun of me!" Katara realizes what an idiot she must have sounded like, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "How long have you been there, anyhow?"

"Well, I've heard almost all of your declarations of love to your mirror. Long enough, I guess. Katara, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong." Aang, seeing the tears, starts to panic.

"I LOVE YOU, ALL RIGHT?" Katara, embarrassed, begins to yell at him. "I was trying to tell you in just the right way, and you ruined it!" She begins to cry, and shoves Aang out of the way as she ran out of her room to the garden. Her only safe haven.

Aang watched her go, in shock. She… loves him? He stood there for a few seconds, too stunned to move. Then, seeing her run, he called out to her. "Katara, wait!"

Katara heard the sound of footsteps coming after her, and only began to run faster. 'He must think I'm a total nutcase now… I don't see how he'd ever want to go out with me.'

A hand grabs her arm and spins her around. Aang pulls her into a hug, laughing.

She reluctantly hugs him back, but was a bit peeved. "I don't know what's so funny about it."

"I'm sorry! It's just that… I think that memory will be one of the highlights of my life. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it."

Katara stares up at him, dumbstruck. "What… what are you trying to say?"

He grins at her, and kisses her lips, "Katara, I love you, too."

_Fin_


End file.
